


Fatherhood

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Family, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fatherhood had its joys, yes, but it also its trials</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

Thranduil had been like a father to her. Her father had been his brother, and when her parents had died, the King of Mirkwood had taken the young elf in. She was beautiful, yes, but the beauty was deceiving, for under the mask of grace and elegance hid a fighter. Her name was Tauriel, and Thranduil raised her with his son, like his own flesh and blood. 

She grew to be a good captain and an even greater warrior. He was proud of where she'd come from and where she was now. The King was worried though, that Legolas and Tauriel's relationship had grown past comradery, and even past siblingry. It wasn't that Tauriel wasn't worthy of the Prince of Mirkwood, it was more that Thranduil cared for both of his captains equally, and didn't want either of them to get hurt. 

Fatherhood had its joys, yes, but it also its trials. It was with a heavy heart that he wished Legolas goodbye, never knowing when he would see him again. And it was with a heavier heart that he wished Tauriel goodbye, knowing that he would never see her again. For while he was going North over land, she was going West upon the Anduin.

Thranduil thought about how he had gotten here. The young Dwarf prince, while Dwarven royalty, was not deserving of one such as Tauriel. No. He was mortal, and would have died, even had he not died that day, the day of the Battle of the Five Armies. Many Dwarves died that day, and elves too. The losses were innumerable, but one in particular stayed with Thranduil. Because this death was dealt not out of war or hate, but out of love.

'If this is love, then I do not want it. Please take it from me,' she begged in tears.

As the King of Mirkwood raised his sword, a solitary tear made its way down his face. And with breaking heart, he pierced hers.

'Farewell, daughter of the wood' he murmured as the boat drifted out of sight.


End file.
